Venusian Sketchings
by Falzar the Wright
Summary: As humans, we tend to be afraid of the unknown and what it holds for us. As Burgh comes to the boundaries of fear and love, they intertwine creating a situation for himself to finally say what he has held in his heart for years. Can he finally bring himself to say to Lenora what he has kept within himself without risking their friendship?


A quick story from me exploring one of the underrated couples in Pokémon. I hope you enjoy this story and review. Also, I'm still working on Behind the Thorns so please be on the lookout for the next chapter.

"Feelings aroused by the touch of someone's hand, the sound of music, the smell of a flower, a beautiful sunset, a work of art, love, laughter and faith - all work on both unconscious and the conscious aspects of the self, and they have physiological consequences as well."- Bernie Siegel

* * *

Does art express emotion? At an initial glance, one would be skeptical of that question, but with due justification. It can be a challenge to see how emotions are displayed when one is not in front of a face and can tell how they are expressed. Although that may be true, if someone decides to look deeper within a piece of art like it possesses a soul, they can easily feel the emotions conveyed through the artist.

Art comes in a multitude of different ways. It can be expressed through imagery, movement, sound, and words.

What makes art beautiful? It could be because of how it is conveyed through whatever medium is used to express an individual's thoughts and feelings. How whatever is stored within the confines of the heart, mind or soul can be poured out onto an outlet.

Beauty comes in various ways that can't be understood by everyone, but only those that understands the passion and vigor expressed by an artist. This would seem like a bad thing, but if everyone appreciated everything, then there would be no outstanding pieces which would make all future works of art unexcited to anyone.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" as it has been said throughout history.

Burgh was one of those artists. Even though the bug Pokémon specialist was a gym leader, sketching would be his first love. He discovered it while he was a youth playing with his first Pokémon which was a young sewaddle he caught.

He remembered seeing a woven maze of silk created by the many bug Pokémon inhabiting a cave not too far from his home. The then younger Burgh couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight of this creation which he thought was beautiful, serene, and entrancing, this experience cemented his love for two things; bug-type Pokémon and the world of art.

Burgh would eventually go to university to see how he could create a fusion of his two loves: Pokémon and art. After many subpar paintings and failed Pokémon battles, he understood what he wanted to do. Become a person that people respected for what he was passionate about. After graduating college, he became a trainer and instructor and in enough time, he later became the gym leader of Castelia City.

Castelia City opened Burgh's eyes to the many joyous things it had to offer. The Casteliacones, the shining seaport, the eccentricity.

What brought him out there was actually the amount of artistry he experienced in the city. Places such as Narrow Street and Café Sonata where he met many artists just like him; some struggling, some successful but he appreciated and respected each one he came across.

To Burgh, it was nothing short of a blessing to be in the position he was today: a beloved person of Castelia City where he was welcomed no matter where he went.

Right now, Burgh had just finished giving out insect badges for the many trainers that had come to challenge him. The day was now reaching dusk which meant that he was soon to close for the night.

Burgh always welcomed the new generation of trainers when he was open, no matter who it was. He never turned down anyone seeing as he knew all well of the dream to become champion. Even though he never really talked about it much, it was a dream of his also when he was younger.

Alas, life led him down a different road. One he never regretted taking seeing as it brought him to where he was now and the countless experiences he encountered.

"Well Leavanny, we battled a lot of trainers today. It was a pretty good day today, huh?" Burgh asked his longtime companion and friend.

"Van, leavanny." The nurturing Pokémon replied with a smile while agreeing with him.

"Well, let's go home old friend. We need our rest for tomorrow's batch of trainers." Once he was sure that the gym was securely closed, he began walking home. Everyone who walked by Burgh greeted him, they truly appreciated that they had such a kind gym leader in their city.

Burgh walked by the local artists he saw in the alleys and in the town square. He always made sure to visit them at least once a week; it was something he did to make sure that he never forgot where he came from.

The melodious tunes and the welcoming atmosphere on the way home put his mind at a comforting ease. Even his leavanny was swaying with the beat listening to the various melodies of the instruments swirl in the air. Burgh couldn't help but smile at his longtime partner as he could also feel the passion these musicians put into their music.

Jovial dancing took place in the alley as Burgh couldn't help but dance himself. The scent of the Castelia waters had risen his mood and made him even more cheery than before. Before he knew it, two hours had gone by making him realize it was time for he and Leavanny to depart for the night.

The musicians couldn't help but groan in disappointment. Burgh understood their sadness but he reminded them that he would come back for another session later during the week. They understood that his role of gym leader took precedence over their music but it was still sad to see him leave.

Burgh bid the group farewell while he walked home. Finally reaching his coastal residence, he relaxed himself while his leavanny went to rest for the next day.

Burgh entered his study and smiled at what he saw. The vast amount of sketches he had posted up brought him a sense of joy that was unparalleled. Pieces of paper lay scattered about in random places; oil paintings, charcoal sketches, pencil sketches and many others.

He picked up a piece of paper that had a pencil sketching of a swadloon, this particular piece was very special to him as it was a sketching of the same sewaddle he had since childhood that evolved. That day he was so excited that he couldn't help but immediately start sketching the newly evolved Pokémon. That same swadloon at some point became his leavanny which became his best friend and the most powerful Pokémon on his team.

Almost every night Burgh came home from the gym, he always found something to inspire him. Those inspirations would persuade him to pick up some paper and start sketching. The inspiration for this piece were the musicians he saw earlier tonight, the smooth sounds and the positive vibes he felt just urged him to start drawing.

As he started sketching, Burgh had this look of focused concentration on his face. To him, it helped him figure out what was wrong with any of his sketches and what he could do to correct any errors he could possibly find.

Sometime later, Burgh stopped sketching as he heard a familiar sound come from his torso.

The Castelia City gym leader couldn't help but humbly laugh at his stomach which was telling him to eat something. "Goodness, I've been so focused that I forgot to eat!"

He put the sketching down and decided that it was time to eat. "Well, I'll just come back to it later while I prepare something."

Entering the kitchen, he took some ingredients out of the fridge and pantry as he really enjoyed cooking. To him, cooking was an art as well as it also incorporated passion and expression through a different medium.

Culinary arts were different in a way seeing that it wasn't just to garner praise and adoration; it was something for the observer to take part in also.

Even though presentation was important, food was meant to be eaten than looked at anyway.

Burgh began slicing up the ingredients which were composed of different vegetables and meat. Even though he was cooking now, he remembered the many times in college in which he burnt many dishes and ended up buying takeout. Luckily, he had Jasmine to teach him how to cook.

He reminded himself to talk to the Olivine City gym leader whenever he had time.

The sizzling of the oil laded pan could be heard throughout the apartment. He put the sliced ingredients into the pan. Searing the pan's contents, he heard something.

*Knock, knock*

Burgh looked at his door wondering who was knocking. He knew he wasn't expecting any company tonight, so who exactly was it at the door?

Before answering the door, Burgh decided to turn off his stove lest he burn his meal. There weren't many late night restaurants open around him at this time and he wanted to enjoy a home cooked meal tonight.

Walking towards his door, he looked through the peephole wondering who it could be knocking at this time of night.

Who he saw beyond the door surprised him so he quickly and opened the door with no hesitation whatsoever.

A woman of dark skin with teal hair was standing in front of him. Judging by her red and puffy eyes, she had just finished crying over something but what exactly for?

"Lenora, what are you doing over here?" Burgh asked the Nacrene City gym leader.

With tears about to come out from her eyes, she hesitantly asked, "Burgh, can I come i-inside? I-I really need someone to talk to right now."

Not even thinking twice, he let her inside. "Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" He stepped aside leading her to a couch so she could calm down a bit.

The abrupt crying had woken up Burgh's leavanny from his sleep. Seeing that his Pokémon had woken up, he saw that he and Lenora needed some privacy. Normally, Leavanny would sleep outside of its Pokéball but tonight would have to be an exception.

"Leavanny, can we have some time alone please? I promise that I'll make it up to you in the morning." He put his hand on Leavanny's shoulder looking him the eyes. "Can you do that for me, old friend?"

Leavanny sleepily nodded as he was still tired but respected Burgh's request. "Vanny, leavan."

"Thank you." He held out his Pokéball and returned Leavanny.

Now that that was taken care of, Burgh looked over to the woman wiping her eyes and looking like she was calming down. He wandered over to the kitchen and retrieved some tissues for her.

He hated seeing any of his friends like this, especially Lenora.

For Lenora, he didn't know why but he somehow harbored this affection for her. At first, it was just a very powerful friendship.

"Here, something to clean you up." He gave her the tissues which she gratefully received and started to blow her nose.

"Thank you, Burgh." Her tears were now dissipating but they had already left their effect on her eyes: red, puffy and irritated.

Burgh sat down next to the Lenora on the couch. He tried to figure out why she had come to his apartment so late at night. "Not a problem. Lenora, now if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying just now?"

With her eyes smeared with stains of tears and eyeshadow, Lenora looked at Burgh and then looked at the ground and asked, "Burgh, is there something wrong with me? I mean as a person?"

The question surprised him. He didn't know how to answer something like that. Maybe a passive aggressive answer would suffice.

"Well, I'm sure we all have our imperfections, but wouldn't you rather focus more on your strengths than your weaknesses?" Burgh was hoping that his response would dissuade her question.

All of a sudden, Lenora started to cry again because of his answer. "You don't respect me enough, Burgh!" She shouted.

Caught off guard, he tried to calm her down and figure out what she meant, "What? Where did that come from?" Burgh tried to figure out what he did wrong.

"You don't respect me because it's like you're walking on eggshells around me!" She glared at the man sitting next to her.

"Eggshells? What, I thought I was just being a good friend." Burgh couldn't help but feel a bit down at Lenora's accusations. Although he had to admit, there was some truth in her words.

Now that she was done crying, she held Burgh's shoulders making him look up to her.

"Burgh, we've been friends for a long time; I mean we're both gym leaders for goodness sake! The only way I know you respect me is if you answer my question truthfully. Please, Burgh?"

If there was one thing Burgh considered a weakness, it was his everlasting kindness. It was a trait that was thought of as admirable by others but even he knew that his own kindness could backfire and this was one of those times.

"Well, you're not a bad person if I may say so. I think you can be a tad domineering and aggressive at times which can rub people the wrong way."

Lenora let out a sigh at Burgh's words. She had no choice but to accept it seeing as she did ask for the truth in the first place.

"Is it true, Burgh? Am I too much at times?" Lenora sincerely asked her friend.

"Well," Burgh scratched his head thinking of what to say but realized he might as well say it, "you can get a bit testy when things don't go your way."

"How so?"

"There's been some times but one that really stuck out was your grade on our senior thesis. You had the best grade in the class yet you still took out your frustrations on us. Even those children we battled against during our communications class were shown no mercy from you."

"Hey, you'd be mad also if you went through a lot of research just to receive that grade." Burgh was delighted to see that Lenora calmed down a bit. Although, he did have some inquiries on why she asked such a question in the first place.

"Have you calmed down now?" Burgh asked the dark-skinned woman in which he received a nod in response. "OK, then why did you ask me this question?"

As soon as she heard his question, her mood went down before sighing and answering it. "Me and Hawes…we just broke up a few hours ago."

Hawes, that was the name of the curator at the Nacrene Museum. Burgh was surprised at the many times he saw them, they looked very happy together. He met Hawes a few times and he could honestly say he was a very kind person and knew that he'd treat Lenora right.

"If I may ask, why did you break up?" Burgh couldn't help but feel intrusive with his question. Lenora was a special friend in more ways than one.

"He said that I was just too pushy and that I wanted things my way," she said solemnly. "I can't help but be aggressive but that doesn't make me a bad person. Does it, Burgh?"

"No, it doesn't but sometimes it makes us ignorant of the people around us," he put a hand on her shoulder hoping that it provided some kind of destressing.

"I guess I didn't see how it was affecting my relationships, huh? Besides, who wants to be with an aggressive woman, anyways?" Lenora asked herself in particular.

Burgh opened his mouth to say something but kept quiet for now. He wanted to say that he would be the one willing to be with her.

Burgh's feelings for Lenora stemmed from their university days. He never told anyone but there were definitely signs that he treated her differently than anyone else. He couldn't even consider it like at this point.

He loved Lenora.

At times, Burgh was surprised at how much he cared for her well-being. During the time in school, he couldn't help but be upset that Lenora was with a man that wasn't him. It brought him a sense of envy and jealousy which made him angry. Burgh and anger were antonymous seeing as he was one of the kindest people anyone ever met.

Burgh eventually realized he couldn't be angry at anyone but himself. He let his cowardice and fear take over him and that was what he was really angry at.

There were times in which he wanted to tell her, but many scenarios played in his mind which didn't bring him any peace whatsoever. They consisted of rejections in different ways: humiliation, unrequited feelings, awkwardness, etc. It compelled him enough to keep his feelings to himself and rid himself of any thoughts that they had a chance together. It was sad that he had to do so but it was for the best. If he couldn't be Lenora's boyfriend, he could be her confidant and most of all, a friend.

"Lenora, I know that you're still hurting and you might need some time to recover," he said while looking at her. "But always know that I'll continue to be here for you."

When she heard that, she pulled Burgh and gave him the biggest hug ever. "Thank you Burgh. I know I can be a bit much at times but it's always nice to hear that you're here whenever I need you."

Burgh could feel his face turn red like a tamato berry. He returned the hug as well and brought her closer. The scent of the shampoo in her teal hair; the different sorts of berries was so enticing that he wanted to just run his hands through it.

As their grips on each other started to loosen on the hug, Lenora let out a yawn as her body was starting to tell her that she needed rest for tomorrow; she still had her duties as a gym leader. It didn't help that she was in a different city. Now that she thought about it, would she even be able to get home tonight?

Burgh couldn't help but notice her tiredness and knew that she was going to leave soon. Now that he thought about it, this was his chance to tell her about his hidden feelings for her after all these years of being quiet.

Right now, he could just tell her everything. But what would that make him, just a guy taking advantage of his friend. No, he was tired of being the man in the background to the woman he loved with all his heart.

Wait, he didn't have to tell her now, it could wait until tomorrow he figured. Right now, his priority was to make sure that she was alright for the night.

"I guess it's time for me to go home now, huh?" Lenora said while getting up to leave. "Thanks, Burgh. I really needed someone to talk to tonight."

"Um, Lenora? I know this may sound strange coming from me but why don't you stay here for tonight?" Burgh couldn't help but look nervous when asking that as he thought Lenora was going to question his suggestion. He had no idea what she was going to respond with.

"Really? Burgh, I don't want to inconvenience you more than I have tonight." Lenora started to walk to the door until the brunette ceased her movement with his hand.

"Lenora, you wouldn't be an inconvenience because your safety is most important," they looked down at their hands until Burgh realized he was holding on to hers longer than intended and released it. "Sorry! Anyway, stay here for tonight, it would make me feel at ease knowing that you were in a place that could be considered safe."

"Are you sure?" Lenora asked making sure that he was okay with this.

Burgh smiled knowing that she was considering the option. "Of course, I'm sure. Besides, there are a lot of things that can happen at night and I don't want to hear that something happened to you because I let you go home by yourself. So how about it?"

Lenora was amazed at Burgh's concern for her safety, but he was her friend so of course he would be concerned. Even though she traveled late at night many times by herself, Burgh was right and she admittedly was very tired at the moment so she figured that he was right and accepted his offer to stay the night.

"OK, I'll stay but only because you comforted me tonight and because you're someone I really trust." She said.

Internally, Burgh wanted to jump for joy when he heard her accept. He then brought her to his room in which Lenora was in awe at what she saw.

On the wall were many sketches of various things posted up. From Pokémon to people to landscapes to just about anything. She knew that Burgh was an artist at heart but she had no idea to what extent until she saw his room. She also noticed that his room was a forest green color and had a bug-inspired motif to match the Pokémon type he was an expert in.

"The many fruits of my labor is what you see before you. I hope it isn't too distracting." Burgh said as Lenora looked around the room.

"No, it's actually very beautiful if you were to ask me. I never knew you sketched so much."

"Well, inspiration comes in many different ways which keeps me going," the woman next to him was a major source of that inspiration.

Once she finished surveying the room, she went to Burgh's bed and looked at the details it had. It was a queen-sized bed decorated with many different shades of green to match the verdant motif of the room, soft pillows rested against the headboard, shades of brown could also be seen in the stitching of the pillows and comforter. All in all, it seemed like a comfortable room.

Lenora then realized something, "Wait, if I'm sleeping here then where will you sleep?"

"I'd figure I'd sleep on the couch in my living room." Burgh answered. He figured it would be best to give her some space.

"Are you sure? I mean you could just sleep here alongside me; you know? It is your bed, after all." Lenora said to him while sitting on his bed.

"What? No, we don't have to do that, I'm perfectly fine sleeping on the couch," he then turned to her with a smile. "My room is your room tonight."

In all honesty, Burgh didn't think he could do something like that just yet. In his mind, he'd rather express his feelings for her first and see where they stand. Once that was established, only then would he feel comfortable being close to her on such an intimate level.

"Alright, as long as you're sure," she then took off her shoes and covered herself with his comforter getting ready to sleep.

Seeing that she was about to sleep, Burgh began to leave the bedroom until he stopped. There was something he had to ask, just for clarity's sake.

"Lenora?" He asked the tired woman.

She rose from the bed and looked at him. "Hmm? What is it, Burgh?"

"Is it really over between you and Hawes?" He realized that this question was like him shooting himself in the foot but he just had to ask.

With a solemn sigh, she answered him, "As sad as it is to admit it, it is. We've argued about things before but I think this just cemented it. Sometimes things just happen unexpectedly."

With an understanding nod, Burgh wanted to smile at her words but to know that Lenora was still depressed over her recent breakup left him with an expression that was similar to hers.

Just before he left the room, he had just one more thing to say.

"Lenora, if possible can we meet again tomorrow?" This was Burgh's plan to confess to her, to just tell her everything that had been bottled up for years.

"Tomorrow? Um, sure, I guess we can. Just after we close our gyms, is that alright with you?"

"That's not a problem at all. Well, how about we meet at the bistro tomorrow? I mean unless you don't want to travel here then I'll come to you." Even though he really wanted her to come back to his home.

"Burgh, it sounds like you're asking for a date," when she said that, a red tint could be seen on his face which made her laugh a bit but she continued. "Besides, it gives me a reason to not be in the museum seeing as well…you know."

"Alright, I guess it is a date then," he said with an elated tone. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow and good night, Lenora."

"Good night, Burgh and even though I've said it before, thank you for always being there for me." Her eyes were getting heavy which meant that it was time for sleep. With a slow closing of her eyes, she proceeded to sleep the stress of today away.

Once he exited the room, Burgh jumped in everlasting joy although very quietly seeing as someone was sleeping right now. He released his leavanny who was surprised that Burgh did so.

The nurturing Pokémon was confused by his friend's unexpected dance but he looked happy which made him happy as well.

Burgh pulled his old friend to him and started dancing with him as well. He then remembered that Lenora was here so maybe something good happened that would make his trainer act like this all of a sudden.

The night would be spent celebrating with dances, looking at previous sketches, texting Jasmine in the middle of the night of his excitement (the poor girl really didn't deserve that) until he fell asleep.

By the time he woke up, Burgh saw that the sun had made its way into his living room through the window. He jumped up from the couch remembering that Lenora occupied his bedroom. He made sure to walk carefully not to wake Leavanny up as he had kept him up for some time during last night.

As he stepped in his bedroom, he saw that his bed was vacant (and made) which meant that Lenora had left some time ago. He understood that she had to go back to Nacrene to prepare the gym and museum for the day. He looked disappointed until he saw a little piece of paper on his dresser.

'Burgh, I decided to leave a bit early so that I can open the gym and the museum. Don't worry, we'll still meet up later once we're done with our duties for the day. Also, thanks for letting me stay the night over, I really needed that rest.

P.S.  
You should start selling your sketches, there are people who will pay top dollar for this kind of quality!

From, Lenora'

A grin formed on Burgh's face as he started his day like usual. His nerves would get to him as he did everything, even basic things such as eating breakfast.

His nerves went away when he got to the gym and started his daily routine of welcoming all trainers for a chance at the Insect Badge. There was a mixture of victories and defeats on both sides but Burgh was always excited for a battle no matter the outcome. Nothing could damper his mood today.

Sometime throughout the day, he sent a text to Jasmine who had given him a mouthful (through text) about interrupting someone's sleep in the early hours of the morning. He couldn't help but chuckle at the Olivine City gym leader's rant but he understood where she was coming from. He saw that she also had some words of encouragement for him and told him to be confident in himself.

Burgh thought of himself as lucky to have someone like Jasmine as his best friend. He would buy her a lunch one day as repayment for the constant support she gave him.

The day was quickly coming to a close as he battled the few trainers left.

"Leavanny, use slash to finish it off!" He told his best friend who promptly did as he was asked. With a powerful slash, the bug/grass hybrid finished off the trainer's Pokémon leaving them with a disappointed sigh.

"Don't worry about it. Your Pokémon fought strong and that's all that matters," he told the young trainer. "Just come back tomorrow and try again. I shall await your challenge." Upon hearing those words, the defeated trainer departed the Castelia gym and would come back once their Pokémon were healed.

Now that the last trainer of the day was taken care of, Burgh looked at the time and realized it was time for him to close up. Once he finally took care of everything, he left the gym and began walking to the bistro.

He received a text from Lenora that she was already there and was waiting. Lucky for him, it wasn't too long that she waited but it still didn't change the fact that he was late.

Burgh finally arrived in front of the bistro and he was nervous; his heart was accelerating, his palms were sweaty, he started fidgeting with his clothes, etc. He realized that he had to just calm down, it was just Lenora.

As he walked in the bistro, he spotted all his fellow artists who yelled things like "Hey, Burgh," or any greeting whatsoever whenever he dropped by. Even though he had wonderful friends and did respond back, his focus was not on them right now.

Looking around, he tried to scope out the teal-haired beauty he had asked for a "date" in conventional terms.

A smile appeared on his face as he finally caught where Lenora was. She was drinking a café au lait where she sat and he saw her lips upon a porcelain cup consuming the hot beverage.

"Lenora!" He yelled from across the room.

"Hey, you know you're late, right?" She told him half sternly and half-jokingly. "You shouldn't keep your date waiting seeing as you're the one who asked me out."

Burgh nervously laughed and scratched his head while apologizing for his tardiness. "Forgive me, I lost track of time but I'm here. Anyway, how are you doing?"

She knew that Burgh was referring to that episode last night but she answered with a smile. "I'm feeling better, thanks for asking. I don't know what it is when it comes to you, but somehow I just feel at ease when you're with me."

Burgh could only feel flushed by her words as those were very special words to hear from his longtime love.

"I haven't been around this area in a long time, I can only think of how much it's changed around here. Sitting here drinking coffee reminds me of our college days, wouldn't you say?" Lenora asked Burgh making him think about all the missed opportunities he had.

No, had was a past tense. He has a chance now to take advantage of the present if he was going to move forward. No more hiding in the past and letting fear take over.

Burgh stood up confusing Lenora until he took her hand in his which surprised her. "Lenora, do you mind following me to the Central Square?"

Lenora had no idea what was going on but maybe she was about to soon. She enlightened Burgh's sudden request and finished her beverage.

"Sure, but Burgh, you haven't even gotten yourself anything yet. You sure you'll be OK?" Lenora asked noticing that he didn't even buy himself anything yet.

"I'll be fine. Let's go!" He enthusiastically said.

Not even trying to bother asking why they were going to this particular location, she followed him.

The walk to the square was fairly short. They arrived at the park's entrance and proceeded to walk to the center of the park.

Lying in the center was a beautiful fountain. The sculpture placed on it was of a magnificent milotic entwining its body while water spouted out of its mouth. Burgh loved this sight as he couldn't help but appreciate the attentive and precise details the artist used to create this piece.

As an artist, Burgh couldn't help but point out the little intricate things that others ignored.

"Well, what do you think of this masterpiece, Lenora?" He asked the dark-skinned woman who he hoped could appreciate this work of art alongside him.

"It really is a beautiful sculpture. I haven't really been around here for a while so I'm really surprised by how much it's changed." Lenora understood Burgh's fascination as she was a curator and was exposed to many works of art, old and new.

"Well, I actually brought you here to tell you something." Burgh said with a serious look on his face.

"Hmm, what is it?" Lenora inquired.

Not wasting any time, he decided to just say it. It was all or nothing now.

"Lenora, I love you."

As if time froze, Lenora's breath was caught in her throat. What did he just say?

"Y-you l-lo-" she couldn't even finish her sentence as she was still processing what her longtime friend said.

"I love you, I have for a long time," he said once more. "Ever since I met you, I've always had these feelings for you."

With a gasp, Lenora held her hand against her mouth as she was still listening to Burgh's confession.

"You know I'm an artist before I'm a gym leader and I can confidently say that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. A work of art sculpted by Arceus himself."

Lenora could feel her face getting flushed but she had to ask Burgh about this situation. "Burgh, why are you saying this now? Why wait so long to tell me?"

"Because I was a coward!" He exclaimed. "There were many times that I wanted to but my mind always betrayed my heart and it killed me inside. The men that courted you made me feel like less of a man. I despised it because I always wanted to be that man by your side but I always had an excuse to not say anything."

There was a pregnant pause between them as they were sorting out what was happening between them. Lenora, on one hand was confused while Burgh was still pouring his heart out to her.

"Lenora, please say something!" He begged trying to get her to say something, anything at all.

She wanted to say something but her breath was caught in her throat. Her thoughts were scattered and her emotions were on tilt. Once she finally composed her thoughts, she decided to speak.

"Burgh, how long have you felt like this for me?" She spoke softly still trying to understand what was going on.

"Ever since we were in school. We were both sophomores and it was in our Kanto literature class," he answered while clenching his fists. "When I saw you, you had this presence that I couldn't put into words. That's how badly I fell in love with you."

Still trying to make sense of the situation, Lenora sat at a nearby bench and just looked up at the glimmering stars in the night sky.

Reluctantly, Burgh followed her to the bench and sat down next to her. He looked at the stars himself beside her hoping that he could get some sign, anything to help with this situation.

Lenora looked at him and motioned his head to look at her. "Burgh, we've been friends for a long time. So long that I felt like I should have picked up the signs a long time ago."

Silence was all that came from him, he couldn't even think of what to say. All he could do was hold her hand while she held his too.

After some time "Lenora, I know it may seem like I'm taking advantage of your emotions but I assure you that's not my intent at all. I-" Lenora put a finger to his lips.

"Burgh, I know you wouldn't do something underhanded like that, it just came out of nowhere to me, that's all. I guess the breakup combined with this just seems crazy, you know?" She understood his intentions although it was very abrupt and overwhelming for her right at the moment.

"Lenora, I'm sorry for springing this on you. I really am but I just had to because it just tore at me inside and I didn't want to be the man in the background anymore. I tried dating other women, I really did but they just couldn't compare to you." Burgh put his head down as his emotions were also on full tilt.

Confessions were never easy for anybody, much less him. Pouring his heart out to the woman beside him made him vulnerable, a vulnerability he never wanted to feel.

When he visited museums, Burgh could see in sculptures that no matter how well and precise one was done, there was still that one vulnerable spot that could bring the whole thing crashing down if hit with enough force.

That vital spot.

That was how he felt right now, his heart was made to withstand loss and letdowns. This was one thing that he didn't want to lose, not when it was right in front of him and within his grasp. His heart wouldn't be the same, not if it happened like this.

Lenora tilted his head to face hers once more. "Burgh, do you really see yourself being with me?" She asked with a sincere and somewhat hesitant tone.

"Lenora, when I see you, I think of myself as a volbeat and you as an illumise. Do you know that when they court each other, they make a dedication to stay together for the rest of their lives?" He squeezed her hand making a blush appear on her face upon hearing that. "That's how I feel when I see you."

Upon hearing that, Lenora could feel tears form in her eyes. She never knew that he could hold so much love for her. Just by the way he kept his eyes on her, she could see the passion in his eyes. The thing was that she liked it, she loved knowing that Burgh was going to such depths for her and what he just said was evidence alone that he truly adored her.

"Burgh, I really am happy that you love me so much, I truly am," Lenora said looking at him. "But, I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship now. I just recently became single, you know. I don't know if dating so soon is a good choice for me now."

Burgh could feel his heart slowly crack like a vase made of the finest, yet sensitive material. He could feel his stomach drop at her words and that was enough for him to stand up so that he can leave.

"I see," he said despondently as he was beginning to walk from the bench to find an exit. "Even though my love will go unrequited, I'll continue to be by your side and hope that you'll continue to be my friend. I'm sorry, Lenora."

The Castelia gym leader began to walk away slowly and solemnly away from the bench leaving Lenora shocked by his actions. His body wanted to run, but his mind prevented him from doing so.

'Burgh, how could you be so foolish?! Of course she wouldn't love you! You're just her friend, yes, her friend. That's all there is to it.' He wanted to just go home and forget that today even happened.

Just as Burgh stepped out of the park, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Please, just leave me alone for now. If you want a match, it can wait until morning." He said with such a forlorn tone.

"Luckily for me, I don't want a match from you."

As soon as he heard who's voice it was, he turned around at breakneck speed. In front of him stood Lenora who held something in her hand; it looked like a folded up piece of paper.

"Lenora, if you don't want to see me again, I understand-" His words were once again shushed by her fingers.

"Burgh, shut up for just a minute and listen to me." Without so much as a peep, he became quiet so he could listen to what she had to say.

"OK," she unfolded the paper in her hand and showed Burgh what was on it. He looked astonished at what he saw. "Burgh, what is this in my hands?"

He took the paper from her hand and he could only stare at what was upon it.

"It's a sketching of...you." He couldn't even believe she had this on her. "How did you find this?"

"When I left your place this morning, I just stumbled upon it. When I saw those words written on it, I felt my heart grow because they really meant a lot to me when I needed it the most." She held the paper along with him as she looked into his eyes.

Looking down at the sketch, he saw the words that he wrote upon it and read it out loud enough for both of them to hear: "The person who inspires me to be the best that I can be and my eternal ray of sunshine."

"Burgh, those words would make any woman feel amazing. To know that someone loves me that much is amazing within itself. Those words alone told me all that needed to be said. That you love me from the bottom of your heart. " Lessening the distance between them, she hugged him as her words reverberated in his ears.

"Lenora, I don't want you to comfort me out of pity." Burgh said with a hint of sadness to his tone. It was true, he rather her be direct with him than to be kind just because of their friendship.

"I'm not, I really meant what I said," she held his hand looking at the contrast of their skin tones intertwined with each other. "I never said that we couldn't go out as friends, right?"

Burgh looked at her with surprise and a hint of excitement in his eyes. Was she actually saying yes? Did she change her mind? He had to know.

"Wait, are you changing your mind?" He asked with a little hope in his voice.

The look on his face amused her and she couldn't help but smile at his hopeful tone. His optimism was one of the qualities she admired about him.

"I wouldn't call it that but I am willing to try, but just as friends first. Depending on how far we get, we can determine what happens afterwards." She touched his cheek and felt the warmth of his blushing face transfer to her hand. "Burgh, even though I was surprised at first, I want to take a chance with you. If you really love me, can you wait for some time?"

"Lenora, just knowing I even have a chance with you makes me ecstatic. I'll be patient if that's what you want, just as long as I know I have a chance." He took the hand on his cheek and kissed the top of it making Lenora blush and some onlookers swoon at his romantic gesture.

Sporting a blush, Lenora was amazed at how Burgh could instantly do that to her. Her previous relationships never made her feel like that so quickly; maybe because of being friends for so long, she knew who he was and that made her feel comfortable around him.

"I will try my best to be the best man you've ever been with! Lenora, you won't regret it, trust me. Thank you for giving me a chance." The look of gratitude on his face made Lenora feel happy inside.

"I think I'm making the right choice. Also, I want to hear it one more time."

"What?" He asked her.

"That you love me, I want to hear it again."

Oh, that's what she was talking about? Of course he had no problem saying that, he'd say it hundreds of times if he needed to.

"Lenora, you are the light of my eye and a flawless sculpture better than any piece of art in a museum, no offense. I love you and I always will." The dark-skinned woman couldn't help but smile radiantly at those words. A few tears left her eyes but she was happy to hear him say those three words once more.

"Thank you, Burgh. I think it's kind of late and we should be heading home now, don't you think? We are gym leaders; you know?" His exuberant smile turned into one of sadness but what could he say, duty calls. "Besides, we have plenty of times to be together. This night won't kill us."

What she said was true so as they walked hand in hand and both exited the square.

Just shortly after, a taxi was hailed over for Lenora to go back to Nacrene City. Once she got inside the taxi, Burgh pulled out some cash to pay for Lenora's ride home.

Lenora pushed the cash back to him. Burgh stood confused by her action so she explained, "Burgh, you should keep that. You'll need it for our second date." A smile formed on her face as she said that.

"Second date?" Burgh was taken aback by what she just said.

"Yup, today wasn't really a date. More of a meeting between two friends if you ask me."

A laugh occurred between them as they had just realized that this was actually happening. Maybe this would be a start to a series of dates and possibly, a relationship.

"Oh, I guess you're right. Was there somewhere you wanted to go?" He asked not knowing what to do as it was Lenora that planned the date, not him this time.

"Seeing as you asked, there is a place in Striaton City that does have an amazing oran berry cheesecake." She told him in a flirtatious voice.

"Really? I guess we can do that but you kind of beat me to the punch of asking for a second date." Burgh couldn't help but laugh at himself for failing to do that.

"Life's too short to not make your point known and it's not always the man who has to ask someone out," she said with a grin as she got into the cab. "Anyway, I'll text you when I get home. Good night, Burgh."

The cab zoomed off leaving Burgh in a state of awe and amazement. He then realized that he was going to be going on a date with Lenora, a second one at that! Sure, not as a couple but friends with the chance to become one at some point if everything went well.

With a jump of joy, he yelled to the night sky that made some people look at him. They were used to Burgh being happy but they had never seen him this excited before.

Once he calmed down, he inhaled the crisp night air and felt like nothing could bring him down. Nothing whatsoever. Once he recovered from his celebration, he went home as quick as he could and prepared himself for the next day. Even though he didn't know what to expect, he was going to weather the storm and show Lenora that he was worthy of a relationship with her.

 **1 and 1/2 years later**

A random Saturday night was littered with the sounds of music and cheers coming from many directions.

One couple in particular was being paid attention to as they had just exited a nightclub.

Burgh and Lenora had been enjoying their night while they laughed and had arms linked together. Their jovial attitudes made everyone happy; it was also nice to see two gym leaders together as a couple as it wasn't really a common thing anywhere.

The nightclub wasn't too far from Lenora's home luckily. As the two gym leaders danced the night away to the tunes in their heads, they were somehow in sync as their bodies swayed gracefully and airily to the beats between the both of them.

After some claps from the spectators, the two gym leaders bowed their heads at the unexpected praise. Shortly after, they both arrived at Lenora's home in which Burgh was ready to see his beloved girlfriend off for the night after escorting her home.

Although it took some time, Burgh and Lenora had become a couple during the time after their first proper date. He took Lenora's advice and took her to the Spice Brothers' restaurant in Striaton City. Cilan had been the one to personally serve them their dishes as Burgh had asked him how their cheesecake was. Somehow after that, Lenora looked at him in a different light and found it attractive that he listened to her.

Now in the present, Lenora looked amazing in her violet dress which drew a lot of attention as she danced with Burgh. She looked at Burgh and realized just how nice he looked with his clothes: a gray cardigan, black button-up shirt, blue jeans and some shoes fit for dancing. What she really liked was that he put his hair in a ponytail as he did look a bit different but in a good way.

"You make an amazing dance partner." The teal-haired woman said to the Castelia gym leader.

A modest laugh left his mouth as he couldn't help but flush at the praise she gave him. "Well, I don't know about that but I try," he pulled her close near the stairs to her apartment and looked into the teal pools of her eyes. "But you are amazing, everyone seemed to be mesmerized by your movements. I think you are the better dance partner, ma chérie."

A smile formed in her face as he said that; she loved the little names he would call her. She put her hands on his shoulder and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

Burgh could only respond by holding her waist and responding with his own kiss. Her kisses were like the most succulent fruit and he just couldn't get enough of them.

Once they broke apart, Burgh decided it was best to see her off for the night, he usually dropped her off if they were somewhere near Nacrene.

"Well, I had a wonderful night, my sweetheart. I think it's best for me to be on my way. We do have our duties to tend to, don't we?" Burgh gave her a quick peck on her lips as he started to walk away.

A hand quickly stopped his movement and he turned around to see Lenora looking at him with a smile on her face. "Burgh, you always drop me off and you barely ask to come inside my home. Why don't we switch it up tonight?"

Burgh's cheeks flushed red as he heard her request. Could she be implying something?

"Lenora, I'd be happy to but I wouldn't want to intrude." He said while looking her in the eyes.

With a wrap of her arms around his neck, she looked arduously into his eyes indicating that she wanted to spend more time with him tonight. "Burgh, I'm inviting you in so there's no way you would be intruding." She got even closer to him as she whispered into his ear, "Besides, it's been a few weeks since you've stepped inside my home, hasn't it?"

His blush could only intensify as she said that and she was right, it had been some time since he was in her home. The busy life of being a gym leader normally kept him occupied with trainers and whatnot but he had always made time for Lenora whenever he could.

"Well then, I feel that I should accept your invitation then." He said with a smile on his face.

While holding onto his hand, she brought him into her home and told him to take a seat on her couch. Once situated, Burgh looked around the living room to see that it had been some time since he stepped inside Lenora's home. The fossil replicas that she had made of the ones at the museum made him smile a bit. Although, she was not the artist like he was, he knew that replicas were her own way of appreciating art.

Once she took off her heels, Lenora sat down next to Burgh and began to kiss his nose; she always liked his nose.

"It seems that someone's a bit more affectionate tonight," Burgh said while kissing the bottom of her lip.

"Well, there's kind of a reason why I am. Burgh, we've been going out for over a year, right?" She asked in which he nodded slightly. "So, I was thinking that we should take that next step, you know?"

"Lenora, are you saying what I think you're saying?" His eyes widened as he asked in a quiet and careful tone.

"Yes, I am. Burgh, you've been nothing but pleasant to me all this time we've been dating and that's what I love about you," she then shifted her body so that she was sitting on his lap. "Burgh, you've never pressured me into anything and that's what so amazing about you. So yes, I want to take this next step with you."

To hear how much she loved him and spoke of him in such positivity made butterfrees appear in his stomach; he was surprised by that even though they had been dating for quite a while.

"My lovely Lenora, I would want nothing more than to make love to you. What I want to know is, is this what you truly want?" He asked this while looking into her teal eyes.

Her response to his question was a chaste kiss to his lips as she sensually grinded her thighs against his. "Yes, my love. I want this, I want to feel our skin against each other and I want to feel all of your love for me."

"My precious Lenora, if that is what you want, then I will have no qualms about it." He held her hand and lifted themselves from the couch to proceed to her bedroom.

Once they went into her bedroom, Lenora went to her bed and sprawled herself across the maroon linen sheets of her bed waiting for Burgh. She beckoned him to join her on the bed with her finger.

The brunette man couldn't help but respond to her request the appropriate way. He sauntered his body above hers, drinking in the curvaceous frame of her figure. He thought that her dress didn't do her justice, in fact he didn't think any of her dresses did.

Lowering his head above hers, he noticed that their lips were just millimeters apart from each other. He put a finger on her glossy lips, he kissed them earlier and he could taste the pecha berry it was based on. It was like taking a bite out of one.

His lips ghosted above hers which made her breath sound labored. Burgh kissed the side of her lips which made Lenora put her hands on his shoulders, it was like she was begging him to do more. He then placed his lips directly on hers; savoring the pecha berry lip gloss that decorated her plump lips.

The woman below him knew how passionate Burgh could be but she never knew just how much. She liked seeing this side of him, the side that was different from how he acted outside juxtaposed to when they were in private. Although, they had never been intimate before, she just knew that Burgh was a tentative person to her needs and that alone was enough to get her going.

Moving from her lips to the crook in her neck, Burgh could feel Lenora's body temperature rise slowly because of his actions. He always had thoughts of seeing her like this but he never expected it to be tonight. The soft whimpers coming from her mouth was enough to urge him to continue what he was doing.

His hands moved to the straps of her dress until he felt one of her hands stop his movements. Looking confused, he had to ask what was going on. Surely, he read the signs right and she did want this?

"Lenora, what's wrong?" Burgh asked his beloved.

"Nothing, but you're having too much fun. I want to tease you also." She said with a cute smile on her face.

He couldn't help but chortle at her request but he couldn't deny it either.

"Anything for you, my love." He then removed his hands and sat both of themselves up on the bed. Just by looking at her alone, he felt his heart beat like the drums at a festival. He loved how she could make him feel, especially at a time like this.

Lenora was now on top of him, her skin was upon his and she couldn't help but just place soft kisses upon him. She kissed his temple as that was one of her favorite things to do when they were alone. The next part to kiss was his lips, then his exposed neck, and last, his fingers.  
With enough momentum, she pushed their bodies with her now laying on top of his, she could feel the temperature between them rise as her hands were now upon his cardigan trying to take it off. With teasingly slow movements, she removed it and tossed it to the ground.

She looked at Burgh's shirt and had to admit that it looked so fitting and hot on him. Deep down in her mind, she just wanted to rip it off but this was their first time in a situation like this so she'd hold off on it, until next time that is. When her hands unbuttoned his shirt, she could feel the slim and toned body beneath it. She was thankful he was not wearing a T-shirt underneath as that would've probably annoyed her to be honest.

To her surprise, Burgh tilted his head up to kiss her. Although she was initially shocked by the kiss, she didn't mind and even kissed him back while holding onto his head to intensify the moment.

Once they were done with the kiss, Burgh moved his hands to the straps of Lenora's dress. He knew that there was a zipper somewhere as he had seen it earlier many times at the nightclub. His hands deftly moved to the zipper as he started to unzip her dress.

He looked into Lenora's eyes to see if it was OK to continue, in which she nodded and even put both of his hands there to even speed up the process.

As his hands began zipping down, he could feel the warm breath of Lenora touching his neck. It let him know that she was anticipating this just as much as he was. Once the zipper reached the bottom of her dress, he helped her out of it taking in the sight of her ebony and curvaceous shape.

The black strapless bra was the only garment on her upper body; he couldn't help but trace the embroidered floral patterns as his inner artist had come out. His eyes always saw the beauty and art in something, no matter what it was and it was the same with the lingerie in front of him. His beloved was already beauty personified in human form and to be able to see her wear this had made him adore her even more.

"Lenora, no matter how many times I see you, I just can't help how beautiful you are." He kissed her forehead which made her blush and swoon.

"Burgh, you know that you don't have to sweet talk me anymore. I'm already going out with you." She told him even though her heart had reacted differently. Burgh's words were always amazing because she knew that it came from somewhere genuine. She couldn't find a hint of deception in his tone no matter what.

He brought her hand up and kissed it making her smile and then he spoke to her, "I don't view it as sweet talking though. I will continually praise how beautiful you are even if we weren't together."

Hearing him say that just made her adore him even more. This man was not only her best friend, but her soulmate. The one that she wanted to spend her life with.

"Thank you for those words, Burgh. They really mean a lot coming from you, I love you so much." She said as she placed her pecha berry-glossed lips upon his pink ones.

Lenora's arms scoured all over his bare chest. The euphoric feeling of their skin on each other made them discard their inhibitions and allow the night to lead them into what would be a memorable night for both of them.

Moving from his mouth, she placed little butterfree kisses upon his torso making him moan at the sensation that it brought out of him. Unbridled noises left his mouth as he couldn't help but be aroused at the sight before him.

Even though she loved the way she was making him feel right now, Lenora was not yet satisfied as she wanted more. She pulled Burgh up and removed his shirt and just by seeing him without it aroused her to no end. She took this time to adore the brunette's lean chest, she caressed his arm like a curator caressing the fine details of an ancient vase just discovered. She looked at every indented muscle on his body and traced it with her fingers.

The man below her couldn't help but hiss at the sensations he was feeling. The way she carefully glided her fingers across him made the blood rush to his body. Her hands were as soft as velvet and it only made him want to touch her more, but he decided to hold off for now. This was Lenora's time and he wanted her to revel in him as he would revel in her.

The gym leader of Nacrene pressed her lips to Burgh's once more after she was done with her tantalizing display of want and need. She stood up and removed the scarlet headband that was adorned with her teal hair; she certainly wasn't going to need it tonight.

Not being able to take it anymore, Burgh stood up and reversed their positions, him now being on top of her. He could see the red tint on her face as they both stared at each other with great anticipation to see what was going to happen now.

"Lenora, sit up for a second," Burgh asked his beloved.

She did as he asked and rose up from where she was. She looked into the green orbs that were his eyes and she couldn't help but smile at him.

Burgh noticed the smile on her face and pinned her down back to the bed, he went and kissed her neck which made her moan and giggle at the same time. Lenora couldn't help but smile at how playful they could be as grownups, much less two gym leaders.

"Now why are you smiling?" Burgh asked with a Cheshire grin.

As soon as her laughter died down, her arms wrapped around her neck and brought her face to meet his eyes again. "Your eyes are so cool, I never noticed how green they were, they're very beautiful. They remind me of that time we went to Eterna Forest."

He couldn't help but laugh at their memory of the trip to Sinnoh, it was quite something but he did beam in appreciation at her comment. There were so many times he commented the way she looked that he never really took notice of how she noticed the little things about him that stood out to her, his eyes being one of them.

"Thank you, but I'll always think your eyes are the most beautiful ones I've ever seen," Burgh then pressed their noses together and looked into Lenora's teal ones making her blush by how close they were.

His hands then went to the back of her strapless brassiere and click by click, he removed the lacy undergarment and placed it somewhere on the bed. Her breasts finally revealed, he couldn't help but stare at them which made Lenora get goose bumps at his lustful gaze.

A random finger circled around the pink areola which made Lenora only moan in contentment. It was like a painter on a canvas the way he was moving; his finger being a paintbrush and her skin the canvas. Subtle and random patterns were being traced which only added to the established arousal.

Burgh removed his finger and replaced it with his hand. The feeling of the soft and pliable flesh against his palm was something he couldn't put into any coherent words. Now placing his other hand onto the vacant breast, he started to rotate them.

Clockwise, counterclockwise, up, down.

He was so entranced by Lenora that it didn't matter which direction the orbs of flesh went, he just loved seeing her like this and it brought him a sense of everlasting pride knowing that he was the one doing this. Not Hawes or any of the previous men that she went out with but him.

Temperature was rising between the two gym leaders right now, mainly for Lenora. She could feel the breathable fabric surrounding her loins getting damp due to her arousal. The circumspect and gentle touches that Burgh was touching made her feel like she was floating in air. She wanted him to touch the place that was burning the most, to help extinguish that flame which was the reason why she was so hot.

"Burgh, please touch me," she breathed out with extreme and heady want in her tone. "I want you so bad and it's like you're torturing me on purpose."

A small, lascivious grin appeared on his face. "I will do anything you ask, my beloved," his head moved down to the pink button between her legs and he couldn't help but look at the exposed flesh. Once his eyes finished drinking in the sight, he inserted a digit inside her making her mewl at the intruding feeling inside her.

Burgh could feel the velvet walls clamp down on his finger and he could feel how warm and wet she was. With a slight movement, he started moving his finger in and out of Lenora creating a friction against the wet heat and he could feel her walls pushing against him.

Lenora could feel the little electric shocks coursing through her body. Her body couldn't help but involuntarily clamp down on Burgh's finger as it had been a long time since she had anyone around there, even more, inside her. She wanted to moan so badly but she bit down on her lips to stop her moans, she just wanted that release to come soon.

Burgh couldn't believe this was happening with just him using one finger, he relished the feeling of him doing this. He inserted an extra finger making Lenora whimper more than before. With the pushing of the two fingers, he felt the clamping just like before and he could feel just how aroused she was. He wanted to see her come, but not like this so he ceased his actions and took his fingers out of Lenora.

Surprised by the sudden action, Lenora looked up at Burgh and wondered what was going on. Surely it wasn't her, or was it? "Burgh, why did you stop?" She asked the man in front of her wanting him to continue what he was doing.

The man licked the dewy fingers and he could taste Lenora on his tongue which was immediately imprinted on his taste buds. He then kissed her making her taste her essence. Lenora thought it was very sudden what he did but she honestly didn't mind tasting herself.

Shortly after, he removed her lips which made her sigh in annoyance at the absent feeling. All of a sudden, she could feel her legs being slowly inched apart and she saw the large abundance of brunette hair between her thighs. Knowing that he was about you do, she pulled him up.

Burgh looked surprised at Lenora but he stopped his actions as she held his face in her hands.

"What's wrong? Did I go too far?" Burgh asked thinking that he was doing something she was against.

"Baby, you did nothing wrong," she kissed him to assure that nothing was his fault. "To be honest, I was getting jealous that I was receiving so much pleasure from you while I didn't even do anything yet. So why don't we help each other out?" She said this giving him a wink while rubbing his pants.

"Ma chérie, I didn't think you were so naughty," he huskily said to her while pecking her lips.

"Oh, there's plenty of things that I've yet to show you," she whispered to him. Her hands moved to the belt buckle holding Burgh's jeans up. With a quick maneuvering of her hands, she removed the pants and boxers in one fell swoop.

The coveted prize stood before her, fully erect and ready for her. Her hands felt how warm it was and she could feel every vein pulsating through her fingers. The way she handled him was like a glassmaker putting the finishing touches on a piece.

Lenora's fingers wrapped around his pride like a tangela wrapping its vines around helpless prey. She couldn't help but smile as it had been a long time since she gave a handjob.

Once she figured he was ready, she climbed on top of his body with both of their privates touching each other. Pressing a kiss to his head, Lenora then turned her body around so that her precious place was facing him and that she was facing his member.

Burgh could only stare in awe as the sight before him looked so tantalizing right now. So this is what she meant by what she said earlier.

A hiss left his mouth as felt Lenora's tongue make contact with his manhood. He sucked in his breath while he could feel the suction of her mouth on him; as a response, he gripped the ebony thighs and placed his tongue on her precious place.

As his tongue touched her special place, Lenora stopped her mouth for just a temporary moment as she could feel the jolts surge through her but she then went back to sucking Burgh off.

Burgh then opened Lenora and put his tongue inside her, he lapped up her nectar. He could feel her muscles twitch a bit as he continued which made him happy. To be honest, he was still surprised that they reached this point in their lives as he honestly wouldn't believe that this would've happened even after their university days.

The teal-haired woman wrapped her tongue around Burgh's shaft and she could taste the salt on him; it most likely came from their dancing tonight combined with the heat of the nightclub. She could feel the veins throbbing which meant that he was not going to be able to hold on much longer. She wanted the man under her to come, to give her his seed.

Once he realized that he couldn't hold on anymore, he released his essence into Lenora's mouth. The throbbing from his member decreased and he could feel himself catching his breath.

"Oh, my arceus. That was..." he breathed out before saying his last word, "something."

Lenora couldn't help but internally smile at her efforts. Once he expelled himself, Lenora went and swallowed the semen in her mouth. Now lifting herself, she turned around and faced him. Her dazzling eyes now locked onto his exhausted ones, she felt tired also but knew that they weren't done and surely Burgh wasn't either.

"Burgh, I'm ready..." She breathed to him.

"Really? I didn't even make you-" he was interrupted by her fingers on his lips knowing what he was about to say.

"Even if that's true, it's not the first nor the last time we'll be doing this." Lenora gently pushed him down and hovered herself over his member. She said the three words that he always loved hearing from her whenever they were alone like this, "I love you, Burgh."

With a kiss upon his lips, Lenora lowered herself down on his manhood and let out a moan as soon as he was inside her.

Burgh noticed that her face scrunched a bit, thinking that she was hurt, he held her gently and asked, "Lenora, are you OK?"

"Yeah. It's just been a while since I've done this so I'm kind of sensitive." With a smile on her face, Lenora was undulating her hips so that she could build up momentum and start going. The nerves inside her were screaming in ecstasy as she could feel the feeling of Burgh's cock inside her.

The movements of her hips added more to the wanton pleasure for both of them but more for Lenora. She could feel her sensitivity heighten and she kissed Burgh wordlessly telling him that it was fine to move now.

"Burgh, fuck me, please," she asked once she released his lips.

"And who am I to deny the lady's request?" He said as he then began to pump himself into her sweet walls.

Warmth surrounded him as he could feel her bare flesh clinging to his cock. His movements were slow on purpose, he wanted to savor every moment of this, to finally realize that his dreams finally came true and it was something that he wouldn't regret waiting for.

Lenora couldn't help but move her hips against his. She could feel every bulging vein, every inch of skin, and every amount of passion in his thrusts. Arceus, did it feel amazing to her; to know that her best friend, her confidant, her soulmate was the one doing this to her made her heart beat ten times faster than it ever did with any other man was the amazing part in all of this.

Slow wanton thrusts were not enough anymore for Burgh, he wanted to finally project all of his lust and admiration for the woman on his bed. With his pace quickening, he could feel himself on the verge of his second release but he could care less about that. He just wanted to love Lenora. To show her that they were meant to be together.

The fast pace caught her off guard but Lenora welcomed it with no qualms. She brought Burgh's head down and smashed her lips against his, her tongue invading his mouth to which he responded with just as much fervor.

A few more pumps into her was all it took for him to finally expel his batch of seed and paint her womb. Once he did that, Lenora orgasmed to his surprise all over his cock. After the exchange of bodily fluids, he pulled himself out of her staring at her satisfied face and put his head in her bountiful chest.

He breathed a bit before speaking, "Oh, my goodness. That was-"

"Amazing." He was interjected by Lenora. "I didn't know you had such an animal in you, Burgh."

With a small laugh, he couldn't help but feel relaxed by her words. With another kiss on her visage, he brought her up and just held her to him ignoring how tired they were. "What can I say, you bring the best out of me. I love you, Lenora."

"And I love you. Thank you for always being there for me, my love. For always being there for me, through the good and the bad times and most importantly, for always caring about me and making me realize that the best man was right in front of me the whole time." The emotions pouring out from her voice made him tear up a bit but he quickly wiped them away.

He held her hand and rubbed it as he spoke, "I will always be there for you and you will forever have my heart."

She smiled and then brought his face to hers and proceeded to kiss him. She could feel his member rise and with an amorous glint and smirk, she looked at him and said, "Someone seems ready to go again, I see."

Looking down at his previous flaccid penis, he could see that it was ready for another round and when it came to Lenora, he had no problem indulging her. "Well, when it comes to you, I can do it as many times as you want."

With a tug on his member, she asked with a playful smile, "Are you trying to make sure I can't walk straight tomorrow, Burgh?"

"Perhaps. Let's see what we can do tonight though." He then indulged in her again and many other times throughout the night.

It was morning time and the two gym leaders held onto each other tight. Burgh woke up to see a lot of frizzy teal hair in front of him and he couldn't help but smile. He rubbed Lenora's cheek which prompted her to wake up.

"Mmm, good morning, sweetie." She said once her eyes were open.

"Morning, ma chérie. How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat up.

"Sore," she replied.

He couldn't help but laugh as he kissed her lips. "Forgive me for last night." He apologized.

"Mmm, don't worry about it. I like this kind of soreness." She responded with a euphoric smile.

A realization came to him as he realized something. "What about the gyms? We still have to open them up, you know?"

"Let's have a day off today. We're open every day so I don't think one day off will affect us too badly. Besides, we have other trainers to take care of that." She tiredly said.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded and pulled him back to the bed to have them look at each other face to face.

"Besides, I'm still not done with you yet." A lick of her lips was seen as she said this.

"Oh really?" She responded with a nod and to Burgh, that was all he needed to decide that maybe today was a well-deserved day off.

The two gym leaders let their unbridled amounts of passion take over and throw caution to the wind for today.

 **Four years later**

In a kitchen, Lenora couldn't help but do something in the house. Her stomach was now expanded and she could feel the movements of the small fetus inside her. Pregnancy had taken her away from her duties as gym leader and curator. She couldn't help but look at the beautiful and gleaming golden wedding band on her finger.

Yes, both Burgh and Lenora were both husband and wife. To stay committed to each other and endure the good and bad times during both sickness and in health.

Now washing dishes, Lenora occupied herself so that she could be active in any way possible while pregnant. She hated not being able to do much while she was away from her duties due to maternal leave.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she could feel the person kiss her cheek in addition. "You know that you should be resting, right?" Burgh said while caressing their developing child.

"I know but I was bored and I wanted something to do to keep myself busy. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" She held his hand while it was on her stomach.

"True, but I just wanted to make sure that our greatest work of art was fine." Burgh gave Lenora a quick peck on her lips.

"It's our greatest work and also very priceless," she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for the greatest gift you could ever give me."

He put their foreheads together and reveled in their closeness. "Always. Thank you for giving me the chance to be with you."

"Mmm, tell me those words you said in your vow on our wedding day."

"You're my best friend, my confidant, my light, my motivation and most importantly, you're my soulmate. I will forever love you, Lenora." He kissed her with so much love and adoration that she couldn't help but fall in love with him more.

"Thank you for being there and always looking out for me. I will forever love you, Burgh and so will our child."

Sharing one more kiss, the two had a life that many could only dream of. The past molded them, the present hardened them and the future would make sure that they would withstand the test of time.


End file.
